


but it sounds just like falling in love

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, Genderbend, I think I got all of it, Oral Sex, Some Bondage, it gets oddly sweet at the end i think, tiddies, vaginally fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nelson, is, quite frankly, a pain in Matt's butt. Matt is gonna have to deal with her.And she does.Just not in the way she intended.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous Avocados





	but it sounds just like falling in love

Matt was really at her breaking point. Gosh. Nelson was really gonna fuck her over. It was an open and shut case for her. Of course it was. Nothing ever came easy for Matt. And Nelson, the rich brat, had her cornered. Case wise anyways. 

Fuck. Matt paced around the room, thinking. Matt could probably intimidate her. Then again, Nelson could be unflappable. And Matt didn't like resorting to murder, not this close to trial. Hmmm.... kidnapping, maybe? Matt scrunched her eyebrows. Fuck. She was going to have to kidnap Nelson. 

Matt groaned, and got the kit ready.  
\--  
Rope? Check. Gag? Check. Hood? Check. Heck, she even threw in handcuffs, just to be safe. Duct tape and zip ties were also in the bag, since they were good improvisation items. God, Matt hoped it was enough. 

Outfit was a typical lawyer outfit. Formal skirt, blazer, button up shirt, and tie. She looked the part of a professional lawyer. 

And the plan was simple. Go in, incapacitate Nelson, call one of her... chauffeurs, and get out. 

\-- 

The thing about Nelson, Matt reflected, was that she had a way of throwing Matt off balance. 

When they were in college, they matched on a dating app. Matt went on a date with her, and they wound up fucking on the kitchen floor. 

Foggy had a way of making Matt want to tell her her secrets. A rich, sheltered Columbia kid. Weak. 

They had sex a few more times, but Matt casually broke off the relationship. Foggy was soft, and soft was dangerous. 

\-- 

"Oh, you wanted this to be a hookup?" Nelson asked, taking out some of the rope she had stored in her bag. Matt's mouth suddenly went dry. Her plan of walk in, tie up Foggy, walk out with Foggy in hand was not going well. "Well, shame on you for not actually, well, saying anything. Do you want me to tie you up?" 

Matt didn't realize she was nodding until Foggy responded "Alright then, go lay down on the bed." 

Matt didn't move. "Matt." Foggy walked over and touched Matt's cheek. "Do you want to do this?" 

Matt paused, agonized. She could smell the arousal on Foggy, hear her quickening heartbeat. Matt took a deep breath. "Yeah. Let's do this." 

"Okay, honey. Will you get on the bed?" Foggy tiptoed up, and delicately kissed Matt on the lips, then tugged Matt's tie gently pulling her behind to the bed. 

"Okay, now let me see one of your hands," Foggy asked, ever so sweetly. Matt hated the way it made her felt, like she wanted to care for Foggy and hold her close and call her sweet things. Matt refused to give Foggy her hand. She can't be weak, can't give in easy. 

"Matt, hand. Or do you want to leave?" Foggy stared Matt down. Matt raised her eyebrows in exasperation, then handed over one hand. Foggy went through the bag until she found a set of handcuffs, then locked one around Matt's wrist. Matt exhaled. 

"Other hand." 

"Ya gonna fight me for it?" 

"Do you want me to?" Foggy ran a hand along Matt's forehead, through Matt's hair. "Or do you want to be good, darling?" 

Matt pushed back against this, moving her arm away from Foggy. She grabbed Matt's other arm, and after a brief struggle, pinned her down by her wrists. Matt started breathing harder. "Light?" Foggy asked, inquisitive. 

"Green." Foggy then cuffed the other cuff, and while holding down one arm, went back to the bed. Matt decided not to resist. Foggy got the rope out, and looped it around the cuff chain before tying it around the bedframe. Then Foggy grabbed another length of rope and tied Matt's legs to the foot of the bed. 

"Light?" 

Matt shifted against her bonds, finding they were tight, but not in a circulation cutting off sort of way. "Green." 

"You're doing well, Scarlet." Foggy ran her fingers along Matt's face, and then through her hair, spreading it out along her pillow. "Beautiful." Foggy moved her hand back to Matt's cheek, then moved her thumb along Matt's mouth. Matt's mouth slightly parted, and Foggy gently pushed her thumb in. Matt sucked on it a bit before Foggy pulled it out, rubbing Matt's bottom lip and bit till it was shiny with spit. Matt whined at that. 

"Be patient, hot stuff, and I will make it worth the wait." Foggy looked down at her. "Can you do that for me?" 

Matt's expression softened, and she nodded. "Good." Foggy kissed Matt's forehead. "Light?" 

"Green," Matt said, a bit strangled. She kind of wished Foggy would just stop asking and get on with it, but Matt knew regularly checking in was important with Foggy. 

Foggy slipped off Matt's tie, before hanging it on a bed post. Her fingers gently trailed down Matt's shirt, unbuttoning buttons as they went. When at the bottom, Foggy slid Matt's shirt off her shoulders. Foggy's heart pounded, her hands wandering around Matt's chest, trailing along her bra. One of Foggy's hands slipped under the bra, cupping Matt's tiddie, and touching Matt's nipple. Matt gasped. Foggy undid Matt's bra, and gave a hum of dissatisfaction before feeling along where the bra strap met the cup. Foggy smiled when she found it. "I remember these sports bras," Foggy said, fondly. Foggy felt her way up to the velcro bit that held the straps up, and undid it on both ends, then slipped it off and leaned over Matt's face, hanging it on top of the tie. Idly, Matt wondered if the next time Foggy leaned over her she could suck on Foggy's tits. But then Foggy leaned back and started touching Matt's breasts, firstly, gently running her fingers along Matt's breasts, before rolling Matt's nipples between her fingers. Matt's hips thrusted forward a little, and Foggy smirked at that. "Eager, aren't we?" 

Matt took a moment to get her breathing under control. "Well, someone felt like being a tease." 

"I can always leave, you know. If you don't appreciate my services..." 

"Don't you dare," Matt said. 

"Actually, I'm gonna get up for a moment, but I'll be right back, hot stuff." Foggy moved to the edge of the bed and rummaged around her drawer, before finding what she was looking for. Giving a hum of satisfaction, she walked back to the bed, item in hand. "Skirt's gonna have to go, Red." Foggy unbuttoned the skirt, and found it flopped open, leaving Matt exposed, save for her panties. Foggy grinned. "I gotta say, in terms of sheer efficiency, your wardrobe is great for this sort of thing. Light?" 

"Green," Matt said, before taking a large breath of air. 

"Good, I'm gonna take your underwear off," Foggy said, slipping her thumbs under the waistband, before sliding it down to Matt's knees. Foggy then ran two fingers along her folds, before humming approvingly. "You're wet." She then leaned, resting her weight on one arm, and moved her hand up to Matt's mouth. 

"Wanna taste?" She asked.  
"Wanna taste you," Matt pouted. 

"Oh come on, don't be like that," Foggy said. "If you're good, you'll get more than a taste later," she said. 

Matt bristled a bit at that, wanting to fight Foggy at that, but then exhaled, opening her mouth. Foggy stuck the two fingers she had used to touch Matt in Matt's mouth, and Matt obediently sucked, moaning a bit. Foggy ran her thumb along Matt's jaw for a bit, before Foggy pulled her fingers out of Matt's mouth with a pop. Foggy ran them along Matt's tiddies, covering them in spit. 

Foggy then picked up the thing she had earlier and placed it on Matt's clit. "One question, Rose. What color?" 

"Green," she said, and Foggy turned the vibrator on. Matt moaned, loudly, before turning her face to the side, as if to hide it. 

"Come on, gorgeous. Let me see you," Foggy said. Matt looked at her (well, in Foggy's general direction), and Foggy first slipped her pants off, the took her own shirt off, the temperature in the room increasing. Then Foggy slipped off her own bra, and leaned over Matt to hang it up, too. Matt moved her head in a vain attempt to touch Foggy's breasts. 

Foggy looked down at her. "Are you being good?" She asked. 

"Considering the treatment I'm getting, I think I'm being on my best behavior," Matt responded. 

Foggy looked down at her. "I could just leave you tied up like this," she said. 

"Or, I could get out of this and tie you up," Matt retorted. 

"Could be fun," Foggy said, and oh, the thought of Foggy tied up, moaning and helpless as Matt touched her, making her come undone caused Matt's hips to twitch, "but you're not gonna do that," Foggy finished. 

"And why is that?" Matt retorted. 

"Because,"Foggy said, moving her hand up to Matt's breast, "you'd let me do whatever I wanted," she continued, grabbing Matt's nipple, and rolling it around between her fingers. 

Matt was about to retort with something smart, but then Foggy leaned down and sucked one of Matt's nipples into her mouth, and all that came out was an embarrassing moan. 

Foggy then switched to the other nipple, while leaving her hand on Matt's other tiddle, casually kneading it. After a bit of this, she let go of the other nipple, and looked up at Matt. 

"And in the spirit of doing whatever I want," Foggy said, continuing to play with Matt's boobs, "I think I'm gonna make you come, then you can suck on my tiddies and I'll ride your face, and, if you're good, I'll make you come again. How does that sound?" 

"G-good," Matt managed to get out. 

"Light?" 

"Green." 

Foggy smiled at that, then scooted down to Matt's . She nestled herself in between Matt's legs, weight resting on her elbows. Her hands ran along Matt's thighs, earning Foggy a groan from Matt. Foggy continued doing that for a bit, listening to Matt moan as she did so. She then picked up and turned the vibe off. 

"Hey," Matt said. 

"Oh hush," Foggy said. She then licked Matt's clit, and Matt let out a whine, and thrusted her hips upward. Foggy placed an arm on her hips, pinning them down. "Now be. Good. Stay still," Foggy said, before licking Matt's clit again, before sucking on it. Matt's moans got more intense. 

Foggy then took her free hand and ran it along the entrance of Matt's vagina. This broke Matt, a bit. She gasped, whispering a "Please, please, please Foggy," over and over again. Foggy smiled at that, and moved her finger in a bit deeper, then back out, slowly fucking Matt on her finger. She stopped sucking on Matt's clit, before adding in another finger, and getting her arm off of Matt's hips. Her hips thrusted in the air, and she writhed on Foggy's fingers. 

"Come on, gorgeous, can you be good?" Foggy asked. "Can you come for me?" She then brushed her thumb up against Matt's clit, as Matt strained against her bonds, breathing heavier, before going limp. 

Foggy slowed down her fingers before sliding them out of Matt. She held them up to Matt's mouth. Matt obediently sucked them, a bit dazed. 

Foggy moaned a bit. "So, beautiful," Foggy asked, almost coyly, "do you still want to suck on my tits?" 

Matt nodded. "And do you want to be untied?" Foggy asked. 

Matt thought about it for a bit, and decided she'd rather stay how she was, and responded with a "No." Foggy smiled at that, and moved upwards until her chest was directly above Matt's, her legs straddling Matt's torso. She lowered herself down so that she was resting on her elbows. "Color?" She asked. 

"Green." Matt then took one of Foggy's nipples in her mouth, gently scraping her teeth along it before sucking it. Foggy gave a sharp exhale, and then a tiny moan. "You're doing so well." Matt started sucking more vigorously, and Foggy's hips started twitching against Matt's stomach, and her hands ran up Matt's arms to hold Matt's hands. Matt switched to the other nipple, and the idea that she would be able to smell it on Foggy when they saw each other in court... did things to her insides. She licked Foggy's nipple one last time, before saying "Come here, I wanna taste you." 

"Ah, what's the magic word?" 

"Ticklebox?" Matt asked.  
Foggy started laughing, a loud, cute laugh, with a few snorts. She jokingly smacked Matt's shoulder, letting go of one hand to do it. "Fine, fine, I'm moving. But I better not have to hear that again." 

Foggy then let go of Matt's other hand, and shifted herself so she was sitting on Matt's face. Matt stuck her tongue out, skimming it over Foggy's clit, who gasped at it. Foggy tasted really good, Matt thought, and she liked the way Foggy's thighs surrounded her face. Matt jerked a bit against the cuffs, in a feeble attempt to touch Foggy's thighs. Foggy shifted her hips forward a bit, and leaned a bit more forward, grabbing onto Matt's hands again. 

Eventually they developed a rhythm until Foggy came, shuddering against Matt's tounge, salty and delicious. 

Foggy fell to the side, sweat plastering her hair, and exhaling loudly. After a few moments, she leaned over and kissed Matt on the cheek. "You did so well," she said, and it made Matt blush. "You're so good. How's about I make it up to you?" 

Matt nodded, even though it felt like she didn't deserve this, couldn't have it. Because Foggy didn't know, did she-- 

Matt's train of thought was cut off by Foggy kissing her, deeply and slowly, and reaching her hand down, her fingers snaking between Matt's folds to rub at her clit. Foggy ate up Matt's moans building in her chest, ran her other hand into Matt's hair, unsticking it from her sweat and spit and a bit of come drenched face, and god, it felt so tender. Matt let herself get overwhelmed, and shattered, coming for the second time, only it was okay, Foggy was there to catch the pieces, and she did, holding Matt close. 

Matt was in a bit of a haze, vaguely aware of Foggy undoing the ropes and cuffs and putting them back in Matt's bag, and god, she didn't deserve Foggy, so kind, even though she didn't know what those were really for. 

"Hey," Foggy said, running her hand along Matt's cheek, "you and I both stink. How's about we get a shower?" 

Matt nodded, and leaned against Foggy. "Okay." 

\--  
They wind up in the shower together, Matt hunched on the ground, Foggy running shampoo through Matt's hair. 

"Hey, I know its none of my buisness, but I have a question." Foggy paused, then continued. "You, well, have a lot more scars than I remember. Is everything alright?" 

Matt turned around and grabbed Foggy's face, kissing her, repeating "I'm alright" when they broke apart for air. "I'm alright, my heart," she said, placing her hand over Foggy's heart, feeling the beat of it through her palm. 

Foggy kissed her forehead again. "Alright, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Matt's skirt is absolutely ruined


End file.
